Dolç hotel
by RichardGeros
Summary: No hi ha habitacions individuals. HG. No canvio un amant extraordinari per un marit mediocre. Oneshot


Avis legal: Els personatges i els seus drets pertanyen a l'autora J.K.Rowling i a qui ella els ha venut. Això és un exercici, repeteixo, això és un exercici.**  
**

**DOLÇ HOTEL.**

Basat en fets reals i sota l'inspiració de la cançó de Joaquín Sabina del mateix títol.

* * *

**Dia 1. 14:00 hores.**

"Ding, dong. Congressista Srta. Weasley, presenti's si us plau a l'oficina del congrès."

Una jove de devers vint anys s'acostà al mostrador...

- ¿M'han trucat? Soc la Ginevra Potter, vull dir Weasley.

- Srta tenim un problema. Sento molt haver de dir-li que a l'hotel no hi ha disponibles habitacions individuals per aquesta nit i segurament tampoc pels vespres següents. Hem de pregar-li que accepti compartir una habitació doble amb un altre congressista.

- No pot ser. Em sembla molt malament que no s'hagi previst l'assistència de congressistes tot sols. No, de cap manera. No tinc cap inconvenient en allotjar-me a un altre hotel de la zona de la mateixa categoria. Què no n'hi ha cap? Llavors vull parlar amb el president del Congrès.

- Srta. Weasley. Soc Rupert Green, president del Congrès. Estem en contacte continu amb la direcció de l'hotel. L'establiment està aïllat. No hi ha hotels propers. Si tinguessim aquesta possibilitat no li hauriem demanat. Si us plau... La direcció de l'hotel s'ha vist sorpresa per reserves individuals d'un torneig d'escacs. No pot demanar als competidors que comparteixin habitació. En canvi, quasi tots els participants al nostre Congrès d'estudis avançats sobre la criança de snargles ratllats en cautivitat ens coneixem.

- Bé, suposem que admeto compartir una habitació doble. Estic segura que em rebaixaran la quota d'inscripció. Pero vull saber amb qui hauré de compartir la meva habitació? Suposo que serà una altra dona? O no?

El president s'empassà la saliva.

- Srta Weasley. Quasi tots els altres congressistes han vingut acompanyats de les seves parelles i s'han pres el congrès con una mena de vacances. L'únic que ha vingut totsol és el Sr. Potter. No crec que poguem convencer a ningú més.

- Només em faltava això! Trobar-me de nou aquell estúpid arrogant! No sé com han permés la seva inscripció. Segur que s'ha aprofitat de que té bo. Ve de vacances en lloc de treballar. Protestará al Ministre per la seva imprevisió i per la seva manca de delicadesa. A més pretenen que fiqui a la meva habitació a aquest Casanova que porta les dones de dues en dues al seu llit. Li dirà vosté personalment a la meva mare, veritat?

- Srta, ho lamentem molt, però és què... Gràcies per arribar tan aviat, Sr. Potter.

- Me sap molt greu el que està passant, senyors. Quasi mai estic d'acord amb ella, però té tota sa raó aquesta vegada. Haurien de trobar un allotjament digne per ella. A mí, m'és ben igual. Puc anar onsevulla. Però encara que tenguis raó, Weasley, no te deixaré que m'insultis. La discussió que vaig tenir amb el teu germà fa un parell de dies no et dona cap dret a parlarme així. No t'ho consent.

- Ja no pots manar-me ni prohibir-me res, Potter. I menys quan dic la veritat. Ets un aprofitat i un picador de pa sucat amb oli. No has detingut cap menjamorts aquest darrer any. Vius de les teves glòries passades. Què fas a aquest Congrés? Sempre havies dit que els snargles no existeixen i que just són al·lucinacions de la Luna. Només vens aquí a emprenyar-me amb les teves queixes patétiques i el teu orgull de mascle alfa abandonadet. Et vas inscriure quan vas veure que col·laborava en una ponència. Però et prometo que te'n penediràs.

Enfurismada, la Ginny llançà sobre la taula una revista on es veia a l'auror en actitud carinyosa amb un al·lota rossa.

- Què, no em dius res de les teves darreres proeses sexuals?

Continua explicant als dos directius del Congrès mentres Harry cercava pel terra alguna cosa que semblava haver perdut.

- Aquesta noia és la del dilluns a l'hora del sopar. Va estar amb dues dones més aquell mateix vespre. Com puc dormir a una habitació amb un obsés com aquest al costat? Si detinguès tants menjamorts com dones fica al seu llit, el Ministeri hauria d'engrandir Azkaban!

- La comprenem, Srta. Weasley, però no hi ha altre remei.

- Això no quedarà així. He d'assistir al Congrés perquè he participal a la ponència de la meva amiga Luna Lovegood. Però no penso assistir a cap altra Congrès que vostés organitzin. Rebran queixes de tots els meus amics. No els vengui de nou.

- Si estiguès segur de no trobar-la, m'inscriuria a tots. Som més possitiu que tu, Weasley. No veig altra solució i accepto sacrificar-me per que es meus companys puguin tenir un Congrés tranquil. Rectific, no el tendran perque ja t'encarregarás tu de remoure es galliner com sempre. A més a més, ja no hauries de passar pena del que faig amb aquestes dones.

- Ai, pobreta víctima de la malvada Ginny Po..Weasley. Qui no et conegui que et compri. Ara veurás. Sr. President, com que no hi ha alternativa, compartiré la meva habitació amb aquest pallús... però s'haurà d'adaptar a les meves regles:

Primera. Jo tindré l'unica clau de la MEVA habitació. El meu convidat haurà de demanar-me permís per entrar-hi.

Segona. Si demano ajuda, el personal de l'hotel vindrà immediatament i treurà al meu convidat de l'habitació es trobi com es trobi i sense demanar cap explicació.

Tercera. Si el meu convidat ha oblidat prendre les seves pocions contra el sonambul·lisme o el roncar, es procedirà com a la regla anterior.

Quarta. Están prohibides totes les begudes alcohòliques a la meva habitació.

Quinta. L'organització del Congrés redactarà una carta excusant-se per l'entrebanc.

Sisena. L'hotel facilitara al meu convidat sabó i un pijama adient.

- Sr. Potter. Accepta aquestes regles?

- Aquesta arpía intenta perjudicar-me diguent mentides a les totes. Ni ronco, ni som sonàmbul, ni bec gens d'alcohol. No em puc creure que te rebaixaries així, amor m.., vull dir Weasley... Res, hauré de menjar morena pes meus companys i ses seves esposes.

- Justament has dit la paraula màgica "esposes". A quants "companys" comptaves posar un parell de banyes, pervertit?

- Weasley, deixa d'obsessionar-te amb sa teva estúpida gelosia. Ja no estam a Hogwarts.

- Gelosa? Qui està gelosa? Com ho intentes amb totes, hauria d'estar gelosa de todes les dones de món.

- Srta. Weasley i Sr. Potter, entenc que accepten compartir una habitació doble amb llits individuals, d'acord amb les regles que ha exposat la senyoreta. L'organització us ho agraeix. Doncs, aquí tenen la documentació. Les ponències s'impartiran al saló "Sweet Dreams", al primer pis. La primera conferències comencera a les 16,00 hores. Gràcies de nou.

- Que no torni a passar.

* * *

**Dia 1. 19:00 hores**

- Ha acabat la ponència sobre el model teòric de selecció creuada de snargles. Alguna qüestió? Si, Srta Weasley.

- El Sr. Potter és el representant del Ministeri amb major rang del Congrés. M'agradaria demanar la seva opinió sobre la necessitat d'una regulació de les autoritzacions de les granjes de snargles.

- Bé, Ginevra, vull dir Sra. Potter, perdó Srta. Weasley, sa veritat és que me sorpren sa seva pregunta. No he treballat mai al Departament de Criatures Màgiques. Però sa meva experiència em fa pensar que els estudis previs van massa retrassats. Aquesta és la quarta reunió d'experts sense que el Ministeri hagi pogut decidir res. Per tant, dubt que a curt termini se dicti normativa.

- M'ha ofés personalment, Sr. Potter. Jo soc la responsable d'aquests estudis previs. Vol dir que m'acusa de negligència? Esperava la seva col·laboració, no una crítica tan destructiva.

La jove abandonà el saló sanglotant.

El Sr. Potter amagà el cap entre les mans, mentre era escridassat per la resta d'assistents.

* * *

**Dia 1. 22:30 hores**

- Ja estás aquí, Potter? Quan fa que esperes?

- No gaire temps. Massa conec els teus horaris.

- Dons, entro, em canvio y llavors tu passes al bany, et canvies també i et fiques al teu llit. Porta't bé per un cop.

* * *

**Dia 1. 23:15 hores.**

Toc, toc.

- Weasley, deixa'm entrar. Dus tres quarts canviant-te.

- La porta està oberta. No l'havia tancada. Havia oblidat que eres el meu hoste.

Entrà traient foc pels queixals mentre la noia estava ajeguda al seu llit, llegint amb un somriure.

- Sa teva pregunta a sa conferència ha estat un cop baix, Weasley.

- Te n'has sortit massa bé, Potter.

Harry passà al bany, es desvestí i es posà un pijama ridícul. No en portava des de Hogwarts. Des del bany diguè:

- No m'agrada gens que tenguis la clau tu soleta i t'hagi de demanar permís per entrar.

No sentí la veu de la noia que afegí en veu baixa "I també per sortir".

- Quan passà a l'habitació, estava completament a les fosques. Escoltà un riure ben fresc.

- Què fas?

- Ho hauras de descobrir.

Ell s'acostà tantejant. Els dos llits s'havien fussionat. Cercà un lloc llure i s'hi estirà. Allargà la ma i toca una sedosa pell. Notà com una ma se li apropava, l'agafà i estirà d'ella.

- T'estimaré sempre, Ginny.

La jove es deixà emportar i va rodar fins col·locar-se sobre d'ell per besar-lo. Els seus cabells queien sobre el rostre d'ell. Portava un collaret d'on penjava la clau. Res mes.

- Demostra m'ho, Harry. Demostra'm com m'estimes i guanya't el dret a sortir d'aquesta habitació.

Li arrabasà el pijama. Els dos amants es deixaren dur per les seves passions. Molt més tard:

- T'havia subestimat, Harry. Fins demà.

- Ginny, som jo que he acabat les piles. Fins demà

* * *

**Dia 2. 09:00 hores.**

Al pasadís de l'hotel.

- Què fas sortint de l'habitació de la meva germana, Harry?

- Ron, no ho puc evitar.

- Quan tornarás amb ella?

- NO HO SÉ. No puc contestar-te a això. Perdona'm.

- Ets despreciable, Harry. No sé com continuo sent amic teu. Un altre cop jugant amb ella a amagatalls. Tu i la Ginny em supereu. Deixala en pau. Ja ho discutirem l'altre dia.

- Massa que ho sé! No sé que ens passa. Si tot fos tan senzill com dius... Tornar amb ella o que me demanàs que la deixi. Vull estar amb ella, però no sé com fer-ho. Tampoc funcionà quan viviem junts.

El seu amic li palmejà l'espatlla. Entenia ara que el seu amic tornava a patir mal d'amors per una noia de cabells de foc molt especial. La seva germana era molta Ginny. Ell s'anà a esmorsar, sol i trist.

- Harry, n'heu de parlar.

* * *

**Dia 2. 12:00 horas.**

- Hem arribat a les runes del temple del Sol. Poden visitar-lo lliuement durant una hora i mitja.

Després d'un volt per les runes, una dona morena amb vestit blanc es girà cap un jove de cabells negres.

- Sr. Potter, voldria acompanyar-me a l'autocar? Penso que he oblidat una cosa i em fa por estar sola per aquests paratges.

- Estic content de poder ajudarla. Sa veritat és que ja l'havia visitat abans i m'estava avorrint.

A mitat del camí.

- Aquesta cabana sembla oberta, Sr. Potter. Voldria aturar-me un moment. Esperi'm un moment.

En uns minuts.

- Vingui ara mateix, per favor. He sentit un soroll estrany.

Quan el jove entrà, la dona s'havia llevat el vestit.

- Com t'adonares del que volia de tu?

- Et conec massa bé.

Ella riguè. S'havia ajegut sobre una taula que s'estava transformant en llit a tota velocitat.

* * *

**Dia 2. 21:00 horas.**

- Ginny, perquè no deixes de fingir i tornes amb ell? Estas boja per ell. Ni te figures fins a quin punt t'estima. Ja no puc més. Les vostres trobades secretes, haver de cobrir-te, disimular als teus pares i enganar tothom. Ens vareu fer molt mal quan us vau separar. I encara ho continuau fent.

- T'ho he dit mil vegades. No canviaré un amant extraordinari per un marit mediocre. Ens avorriem. Ara me l'estimo molt més que abans.

- Sou amants, però saps que va amb totes les dones que pot. L'he vist avui mateix a l'excursió amb una dona morena.

Ginny esclatà a riure, cridant l'atenció del reste d'assistents.

- Aquestes dones no són cap problema, Hermione.

* * *

**Dia 2. 23:00 hores.**

A l'habitació.

- La Hermione m'ha entretingut al sopar. Vol que tornem a estar junts. I he vist que tu has sopat amb el meu germà.

- Ginny, t'ha dit el mateix que Ron a mi. Saben que ens seguim veient. El pitjor és que qualsevol dia, la meva "sogra" m'enverinarà o es teus germans me tallaran a bocinets. Ja ho varen intentar un pic.

- Com a marit eres un poc massa avorrit, la veritat. Deixa'm gaudir-te com amant.

- Avui me toca a mi la sorpresa...

- Què vols fer-me? Això no m'ho feies abans.

- Mos coneixiem molt poc. Has d'anar al bany i espera que es llum es torni blau.

Ginny sortì del bany i trobà a Harry surant a l'habitació.

- He fet un sortilegi antigravetat. M'agrada més davall s'aigo, però no podem inundar sa cambra.

- Recordes aquell Congrès sobre plantes màgiques de la Mediterrània?

- Aprofitem es temps que tenim.

La manca de gravetat els permetia unes possicions molt, molt agradables.

* * *

**Dia 3. 08:00 hores.**

- Sr. Potter. Soc el Joe Jones, de recepció. El seu problema està resolt. Hem trobat una habitació individual disponible.

- De què me parla, Sr. Jones?

- No cal que disimuli, Sr. Potter. Sabem que comparteix habitació a disgust amb la Srta. Weasley. Es veu que no el deixa dormir.

Harry fulminà amb la mirada al Sr. Jones.

- Vaig parlar amb el Sr. Geros, el seu cap d'aquest assumpte. Vosté i jo mai hem parlat. Estic segur que encara hi ha overbooking a aquest hotel, sobretot a ses habitacions individuals.

Li passà un bitllet de 500 euros al donar-li la ma.

- Cap problema, Sr. Potter. Sempre al seu servei. Que em podria signar un autograf per la meva filla?

- Encantat i gràcies per sa seva atenció.

* * *

**Dia 3. 16:30 hores.**

A la platja. Una jove rossa amb bikini verd s'acostà al supervivent.

- Sr. Potter. M'han dit que vosté és un expert en l'exploració de coves submarines. Vindria amb mi a visitar aquella que hi ha a l'entrada de la cala?

- Serà un plaer, senyoreta.

Prengueren les branquialgues i es submergiren. Arribant a la cova, la dona l'agafà per certa part de la seva anatomia. La roba els estorbava.

Devers dues hores més tard, sortiren de l'aigua sense adonarse que havien perdut els seus banyadors dins la cova. Tampoc s'adonaren d'una altra cosa. A la platja els esperava un rabiós Ron Weasley:

- Ahir vas dir-me que volies estar sempre amb la meva germana però que no sabies com fer-ho. Avui dones aquest lamentable espectacle. No m'ho esperava mai de tu. Aficar-te a l'aigua amb una rossa i sortir amb una morena despullada.

- Ron, no és el que penses.

- Penses que soc idiota? Arrogant estúpid! La meva germana no s'ho mereix ni t'ho permetre! Vols dir t'agraden de dues en dues? Idò ara en tindràs tres!

Harry va veure el puny del seu amic aproparse al seu rostre. Sentí un fort cop.

La jove morena, asustada, recollia un pareo per cobrir-se quan el jove de cabells rojos l'agafà del braç.

- Deixí això, senyoreta. No és seu.

- Amolla'm, Ron i ajuda'm a portar-lo a l'habitació. Ara mateix.

- La conec, jo a vosté? Com gosa parlar-me així? I deixí aquest pareo que és de la meva germana.

- Hermione, explica-li que és un doppler i disimuleu. Ho has enviat tot a rodar, Ron.

- Ets la Ginny? Ell no té culpa de res. No m'ho esperava. El vostre joc vos ha fuit de les mans.

- Què es un doppler?

- És una criatura màgica que pot canviar d'aspecte a gust. Amb la Luna els vam investigar i vam fer una poció que ens ho permet de forma temporal.

* * *

**Dia 3, 20:00 hores.**

Harry despertà a la seva habitació.

- Què ha passat?

- Que no vaig sortir de l'aigua amb el mateix aspecte amb el que vaig entrar. El meu germà ho ha vist i t'ha colpejat. No he tingut altre remei que confessar-ho tot.

- A la fi! Estic encantat que ens hagin descobert. Vull estar amb tu, però a ca nostra no a hotels. Ja no vull inscriure'm a mes Congressos, ni enganar a tothom per compartir habitació, ni fingir que surt amb una dona rera l'altra quan només surt amb s'única dona que he estimat i estimaré, una bruixa de cabells rojos que me té agafat pel...

Ella riguè davant la declaració de Harry.

- El cop t'ha degut afectar al cervell. Et deixaré tornar si em promets no ser mai un marit burges i avorrit.

- Amb tu seria impossible. A més...

Sonriguè...

- Crec que algú més vindrà a millorar sa nostra vida de parella.

- Harry James Pottes, no t'atreveixis a aficar ningú a la nostra vida! Com pots dir-me això!

- Ginny... vull tenir un fill, es nostre fill i sent que ja vol posar-se en camí.

Ginny cluca els ulls un moment i responguè:

- Jo també ho sé.

- Baixam a sopar? Ron i Hermione deven estar esperant-nos.

- Que esperin un poc més. Encara estas un poc feble...

- Mmmmmm.

* * *

Nota de l'autor: Això és la traducció millorada del fic "Dulce hotel" que vaig escriure fa alguns mesos i ara he decidit millorar un poc. Com haureu pogut comprovar he fet que Harry parli català de Mallorca.

**Bona nit i bona sort.**

**Richard.**


End file.
